yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Cam Buckland
}} Cam (Arune) Buckland is Chris Trott's character in High Rollers D&D. Stats Note: These are Cam's original stats. They are only included as a reference as they have since changed. Cam's alignment is Chaotic Good. Trott reveals that Cam's HP is 31 as of Session 18.Undead Whispers - HighRollers D&D: Episode 18 (25th June 2016) at 01:33:44 Description Cam is a human trickster-cleric. Abandoned as a baby, he was found and raised by a group of travelling gypsy entertainers called the Bucklands. Later, he was told that he had been found on a stone rune that had an glyph carved onto it. This is why his middle name is Arune. He is well traveled and has developed a charming charisma, but is also somewhat devious at times. Cam has now decided to leave the Bucklands to go on a journey on his own. Lightborn Being a Lightborn,The Lightborn is a race homebrewed by Mark Hulmes. Chris' character Cam Buckland is a buffed-up version of the Lightborn. Cam is one of the remnants of Pelor's Light. While growing up, he eventually became aware of his Lightborn abilities, but does not know how he got them. He chose to keep this a secret, even to his companions. There are only two known occasions where Cam was willing to discuss his abilities with anyone. When discussing them with Queen Shalana in Session 9, Cam reveals that he knows he belongs to a race called the Lightborn. In Session 15, Cam discusses his abilities again with Loben, but does not reveal any new information about himself. Despite Cam's effort to keep his Lightborn abilities a secret, there are numerous occasions, especially upon facing certain death, when his appearance alters and his form glows. Jiǔtóu was the first to witness this in Session 2. Cam enters the tree Gulthia Tree, and Jiǔtóu sees him with glowing hair, and sees that he is more than he makes out that he is. She is later made aware of his Lightborn ability through Master Guanyin during her time in the arboreal plane, raising the topic with Cam and the rest in Session 10. Much later, Cam talks to Loben about being a Lightborn - valuable information for Loben, who is studying the Lightfall. Cassandra overhears this, and in Session 16, before the Feast of Stone, hints to Cam that she is also a Lightborn. In the same Session, Cam makes use of his Lightborn ability for his performance. He asks Jiǔtóu to throw daggers at him until he dies, which results in him reviving from his death with a glow emanating from him, much to the delight of the audience. In Session 23, Avandra tells Cam via a dream to use his ability for the greater good. As Avandra knows of all other Lightborns, she also lets Cam know that some of them have gone missing. She confirms that Cassandra is a Lightborn and that some of her Lightborn friends have gone missing as well. Appearance Cam looks like a cross between a gypsy and a magician. He has long dark hair and a goatee. He wears a green cape and a matching bandanna on his head. He has numerous daggers concealed in various places on his person. Being a Lightborn, he has the ability to glow, especially when facing certain death. Yet, he remains oblivious to anyone who witness it. He bears a brand mark on his left wrist. This is due to him accidentally burning Dimitriv alive. It identifies him as a criminal but without punishment. However, it means that should he commit another crime, the punishment will be far greater. Daggers Cam carries 15 daggers when he first meets his companions in Session 1, and each of them act as a memento of a certain event in his life. He always opts to recover any he has thrown. As of Session 25, he is currently carrying 16 daggers - these are not entirely the ones he started with, as some daggers have been lost or sacrificed, and therefore replaced. Among his collection of daggers, several of them are either used recurrently or are significant to the plot during the Lightfall campaign: *He has a dagger named Duracell which he uses as a light source by casting Light on it. As Cam flings Duracell during an attack against the creature in Session 24, it bounces off its exoskeleton and falls into the water pit below. Avandra helps to retrieve Duracell and hands it back to him in Session 25. *In Session 6, Cam threw a dagger at Vixanis, which was then taken by her and has yet to be returned. When she was later found dead in Session 11, the dagger was not found on her as all of her belongings were seized by the Broken Sky, suggesting that the dagger is now with the organisation. *In Session 7, Cam received a dagger from the Spire of Autumn and named it Elfie. He uses it any time he tries to get the attention of a beautiful lady as it is the best-looking dagger amongst his collection.Rollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 (10th April 2016) at 00:48:55 *Cam received a mundane clay dagger from Falk in Session 8, after he give his mace to Falk as a trade. *The seemingly expendable and crappy-looking dagger he used as a sacrifice to resurrect Jiǔtóu in Session 9, was actually a gift made by Mirela for his 18th birthday. It was later revealed that it was found covered in blood at the scene where Mirela was murdered.Rollercoaster of Emotions! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 11 (10th April 2016) at 03:24:05 *As part of a trade the adventurers did with Salah Balam in Session 17, Cam receives a Knife of Returning and calls it Nimbus. Penis Size Cam is very proud of his penis. The size was made canon in Session 6, in which Trellimar commented on Cam's body hair. Cam then proceeded to drop his trousers, and requested if he could roll for the size of his penis, which the Dungeon Master allowed. He then proceeded to roll a natural 20 on penis size. In Session 17, the genie Salah Balam and Trellimar decided to play a prank to shrink the size of it in Session 17. This lasted for two in-game days, and grew back in Session 21. Later, in Session 23, Avandra confirmed that Cam's penis was the largest amongst the Lightborns. Personality Being well travelled, Cam is not particularly bright, but very charismatic. At times he has been known to be quite crude, and has a tendency to act without thinking. Once, for instance, he attempted urinating on himself for medicinal relief. However, his wit and humour are a facade, to cover up that he is a broken person with a tragic past. He relies heavily on the support from the people around him. Avandra and Dimitriv Cam worships the goddess Avandra. His devotion to her is another pillar that helps keep his spirit up. After Cam unintentionally murdered Dimitriv, Cam appears solemn and deeply regrets his actions. He has a nightmare about him inside a burning room, with the voice of Avandra telling him that she is disappointed.She tells him that his luck will suffer until he can proves himself to be of her favour again. At one point, he considers giving up on the performance for Korak, despite the event taking place the following day. Since then, Cam is more aware of the people around him and tries to aid them in any way he could. After proving himself in several occasions, in Session 23, Avandra visits him in his dream and lets him know that her favour in him has returned and that he will no longer be unlucky. She urges Cam to do great things, given that he is a Lightborn. Relationships Relationship with his Companions Cam and Elora get along quite well in the group, though this is partly due to his charisma and her naivety. When Elora questions Amelia about her reasons for trying to ruin Cam's reputation, she is shocked to hear Amelia's claims of Cam not being who he seems. Later, when Amelia says that Cam is the reason for Mirela's death, Elora decides to look after Cam and try to ensure that he does not do anything too rash. After the unintentional murder of Dmitriv, Elora is in shock from what happens and does not speak to Cam, however she does remain in Feyden and ensures that Cam does not make his injury from the brand any worse. Cam and Jiǔtóu are in a love-hate friendship. In the earlier adventures, whenever Cam tries to be friendly with Jiǔtóu, she does not reciprocate in return, often ignoring him. Amongst her companions, it is only Cam that she does not addresses him by his name, calling him "Mr. Human" instead. Cam is aware that Jiǔtóu only follows him as he will be performing for Korak. In spite of this, Jiǔtóu does cares for Cam as a companion. An early instance of this was during the Golden Light Festival when she tells Cam to remain in the tavern for his safety. He is also described by Master Guanyin as to be the one who fights hardest to bring Jiǔtóu back from the dead. Jiǔtóu begins to warm up to Cam during the course of the adventures in Talis'Val, often teasing Cam with her fire tricks, yet reminding him of his actions towards Dimitriv. Trellimar has referred to Cam as being a human imbecile for his thoughtless actions. However, in Session 11, Trellimar is willing to allow himself to be punished in order to prevent Cam from having a punishment after the death of Dmitriv. Trellimar also is the only one who comes to talk to Cam during his time in prison (saying that he has seen many murders in his life) and reassures him that they will get him through this. Cam and Falk are best buddies, especially after Cam teaches him "The Look". However, after killing Dmitriv and Trellimar telling him about Cam's previous allegation of murder, Falk states that he does not truly know Cam and leaves to Talis'Val on his own. Nonetheless, Cam is still concerned about the well-being of his companions. In Session 15, Cam transforms into Wald in order to be with his companions as they partake in the Trial of Strength conducted by the Talis'Val Cell of the Broken Sky. Relationship with the Buckland Family Cam was abandoned as a baby in a forest but was found and raised by the Buckland family. With no experience in the performing arts, Cam was assigned the role of a thief, stealing from the high society audience members while they watched the Buckland family perform.I CAN'T PERFORM! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 12 (17th April 2016) at 01:27:11 At the town of Greybell, both Cam and Keran were present in the room where Mirela was found dead. Kerin glares angrily at him since Cam's dagger was found covered in blood.Super Saiyan Buckland - High Rollers D&D: Episode 5 (14th February 2016) at 00:19:16 However, the elders of the town could not determine if Cam was responsible for Mirela's death due to the lack of witnesses, so instead told Cam to leave and never come back. Amelia suspects that Cam was jealous that both Kerin and Mirela were getting married. Ever since the incident, Amelia seeks to avenge her sister's death by denouncing Cam and ruining his name. At one point, she disguises herself as Cam and wreck havoc in Tallfield. Throughout the campaign, Cam insists that he is not to blame for Mirela's death. Through a dream in Session 23, Avandra lets him know that Keran is still actively looking for Cam, although appearing older due to him being empowered by a darker force. Both Amelia and Mirela were given a Writ of Performance from Mason Guildmaster Kirkwall Deepstone for the Feast of Stone at Talis'Val. The Writ reads: The Guild of Masons of Talis'Val. Entitles the bearer of this writ to perform at the Feast of Stone in the capital city of Talis'Val on the 6th half moon of Spring in the year of 1346LF. The sisters plan to perform song and dance at the Feast.I CAN'T PERFORM! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 12 (17th April 2016) at 01:21:30 However, Cam stole the Writ in an attemps to make amends to the family.Super Saiyan Buckland - High Rollers D&D: Episode 5 (14th February 2016) at 00:45:32 In Session 23, Avandra tells him that one of his birth parents still lives. Trivia *On drawing the concept art for Cam, Nina initially draw Cam to have a huge "package". Trott requests to have it toned down, but it turn out smaller then what Trott prefers. In the end, Trott keeps on requesting the "package" to be bigger to what it is now.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 (13th March 2016) at 03:36:16 *Before viewers are made aware of Mark's homebrew race, the Lightborn, there are speculations that certain events and Cam's high charisma score may indicate multi-classing into a warlock of the undying light, which is a supplement warlock patron. This would explain Cam's talent for avoiding death, but only if he was level 6 or if he multi-classed as a shadow sorcerer of the first level. *On Cam's sexuality, Trott shares that Cam "swings in all ways".Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 (13th March 2016) at 03:46:23 *When possible, Cam insists on touching the recipient when performing healing word. *The mystic in Cam's village had no hands. Trott says this while improvising so he doesn't have to draw the rune depicted on the stone he was found with. References Category:Chris Trott Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters